A number of cloud service providers offer online (e.g., networked) remote storage. For example, AMAZON offers its Amazon S3™ storage service, MICROSOFT offers its MICROSOFT AZURE Storage service, GOOGLE offers its GOOGLE CLOUD STORAGE service, and others offer similar services. In exchange for a fee, cloud service providers allow their customers to upload and retrieve data from online remote storage.
Uploading large quantities of data to remote storage, such as those offered by cloud service providers, may be inefficient and difficult to manage. For example, cloud service providers typically employ conventional protocols (e.g., TCP and HTTP) that experience degraded network throughput in the presence of underlying network bottlenecks. Such network bottlenecks may include network latency, errors (e.g., dropped packets) and/or other network bottlenecks that may occur when transferring data to cloud storage over a diverse network, such as the Internet. Accelerated data transfer utilize new protocols to overcome these limitations, however these protocols do not interact well with traditional cloud load balancing mechanisms designed for managing HTTP and TCP sessions and simple UDP interactions.
These and other drawbacks exist.